


I Would Never Forget

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Elicia's first birthday, Gen, Maes and Roy are best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Roy Mustang almost forgets Elicia's first birthday, but he could never forget her important day.





	I Would Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to LittlebutFiery for help with the ending! This fic wouldn't be what it is without you!

Roy sighed as he signed another piece of paperwork. This was ridiculous. It shouldn’t take this long to get Elric officially assigned to his office. The young Alchemist was barely twelve years old. He needed guidance, and since Roy was the one who had discovered him, it was his job to train and mold Edward.

“Sir?” Riza’s voice pulled him out of his work.

“What is it, Lieutenant?”

“It’s after six.”

“And?”

Well, you said there was a party you had to attend tonight. You told me to make sure you didn’t work past six. I’ve been standing here for fifteen minutes trying to get your attention. I thought you wouldn’t want to be any later than you already are.”

Roy blinked and then looked at the clock on the far wall.  _ Shit! _ Maes was going to skin him alive. His daughter’s first birthday was today, and he’d wasted the day working on paperwork for the Elric boy.

“Sir?”

“I have to go.”

“May I ask what the occasion is?”

“It’s Elicia’s first birthday.”

Riza nodded. “And do you have a present for the birthday girl?”

Roy frowned. “She’s turning one. I don’t suppose she really needs a present for that. She won’t use it anyways.”

“It is traditional to get the birthday child a gift.”

“I’ll just get her a savings bond or something.”

“The banks closed an hour ago, Sir.”

“Then what would  _ you _ suggest, Lieutenant?”

“I wouldn’t know, Sir. I never celebrated my birthday as a child. My father didn’t believe in foolish things like that.”

Roy fell quiet as he contemplated. “Alright. I’ll find something she’ll like, I’m sure.”

“Excellent, Sir. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Roy nodded, already sprinting out of the office. There had to be be something, somewhere that he could get for Elicia.

***

“Roy! There you are! Thought you forgot, buddy.”

“I would never forget Elicia’s birthday. Where is the birthday girl?”

“She’s sitting with her mom. C’mon. Let’s get you some food.”

Roy nodded and followed Maes into the kitchen. There were several platters of food, many already empty. Roy grabbed one of the plates and put a few small morsels on it. He would be quick here. He didn’t have a lot of time, just a quick in and out.

“We really were sure you weren’t going to make it. I mean, I knew you’d get here, but Gracia was worried.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I even got her a present!” Roy held up the teddy bear he’d found at the store. It was big and soft, with round eyes and a little bowtie.

“Elicia’ll love it!” Maes gushed. “Oh you should see her Roy, she’s getting so big--”

“I know. You bring photos nearly every week.”

Maes pulled Roy into the living room. Baby Elicia was curled up on her mommy’s lap, her eyes mostly closed. Roy smiled and set the teddy bear with the other toys and presents.

“I can’t stay long,” Roy murmured, not wanting to wake the little girl.

“I figured. Lots of paperwork to get Elric on your staff, yeah? How’re those kids holding up?”

“They seem decent. But… The things those kids have seen and gone through? I don’t know. It’s hard. What they did…”

“I can’t even begin to imagine.”

Maes wrapped an arm around Roy’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s all good now. And there’s still a little bit of party left. Why don’t you mingle for a bit?”

“I… Need to be going.”

“Roy, c’mon. The paperwork will be there tomorrow. Give yourself a break.”

“The Elrics need someone to look out for them,” Roy insisted. “I can’t do that until Edward is under my command.”

“Look at you! Almost sounds like you’ve gone soft,” Maes laughed.

“I don’t particularly want to clean up after another human transmutation gone wrong,” Roy scowled. “The first mess was bad enough. I didn’t sleep for three days.”

“Yeah, yeah. Colonel Mustang is a heartless bastard, a slave driver, I know,” Maes waved him off. “I hear your men complaining all the time.”

“Maes, I’d like to stay, I really would. But there’s so much work…”

“There’s always going to be work,” Maes said. “There’s not always going to be time.”

“What?”

“I’m getting transferred to Central. You didn’t hear?” Maes replied.

“N-no, I hadn’t. Congratulations. Make sure you give my aunt a call if you need anything,” Roy said, feeling oddly shaken by the news. “Seriously, anything.”

Maes laughed. “I will. I’m certain we’ll be fine, but it’ll be weird to be so far from our friends.”

Roy didn’t say anything, mulling over his friend’s impending departure. “Maybe… I could stay for a bit.”

“That’s the spirit, buddy,” Maes smiled, clapping Roy on the shoulder.

A little coo drew both the men’s attention; Elicia was stirring a little, big green eyes blinking up at Roy and Maes. She reached for her father, little arms waving wildly.

Maes laughed again, scooping up his daughter and kissing her forehead. “Look, Elicia! Uncle Roy is here! He brought you a present!”

He grabbed the teddy bear Roy had brought, handing it to the little girl. She held it tightly, a big smile on her chubby cheeks.

“See, look at that, she loves it!” Maes smiled. “Maybe you two can play with it for a little bit.”

He handed his daughter to Roy, who started to protest until Elicia snuggled into his chest, little hands grasping fistfuls of his uniform jacket. Roy looked down at her, already drifting back to sleep in his arms, and finally managed a smile.

He’d miss Gracia and Elicia, and most importantly he’d miss Maes. In a way, he missed the family he doubted he’d ever have - it wasn’t likely he’d have this experience with a child of his own anytime soon.

But, for now, perhaps he could push the melancholy thoughts from his mind, and enjoy the evening he’d nearly forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
